


What would you do to me?

by Janus13



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Forest Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janus13/pseuds/Janus13
Summary: I'm a simple girl: I write porn, I ask for validation of it on the internet.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Reader
Kudos: 9





	What would you do to me?

What would I want to do if we could be together in person, right now? I would want to go on a hike. You would suggest some incredible hidden gem with vine and/or graffiti covered ruins. Not a lot of people go there, but there's still the risk of being seen. We would be walking for a while, until we were as far into the woods as it was possible to get in that particular park, and then by unspoken agreement we would duck off the path following a deer trail. It would take us to the ruins, one of which would have a flat slab about waist height. With the trees all around it would have the feeling of an altar, even if that's not what is was originally. 

From behind me, you would put your arms around me and start kissing my neck. I would feel your hard cock pressed up against my ass through our clothes. Your hands would wander over my breasts and down the front of my pants to feel how wet you're making me. After a few minutes of this I wouldn't be able to wait any longer. I would turn around and push you against the altar, kneel down into the soft dirt and moss and unzip your pants, pulling them down just far enough to get your cock out. I would lick and suck teasingly, looking up at you from my knees, your face framed by trees. Then I would close my eyes and swallow down all of you I could. It would be wet and loud and you would moan and that would disturb a flock of birds, who would fly away with loud caws and wing beats. I would stop for a second to make sure there was still no one else around. The wind would be making the trees creak like maybe someone was coming up the path and stepping on branches, and the rustle of the leaves could have been talking. You would see that I was worrying and say " here, I have an idea." You would take a bandana from your pack and tie it gently around my eyes. And you would be right, not being able to see would ease my worries about someone seeing us. With a gentle tug of my hair you would signal that I should stand up. Then you would pick me up a few inches so I would be sitting on the edge of the altar. You would take off my shirt and my bra and run your hands over my skin and I would shiver, partly from the early fall cold though the sun is shining, partly from anticipation and the way the blindfold means I can't totally predict where you will touch next. 

Feeling my shiver, your warm hands would rest for a moment on my shoulders, grounding me. Then you would push me gently backwards so my back rested on the stone. You would start taking off my shoes and pants. Through the blindfold I feel the warmth of the sun on my face. I would be thinking about how we would look if some other hiker came upon us; given how fast I'm losing clothes it would be hard to hide what's happening, but I find that I'm not anxious, just vibrating with anticipation. 

I would feel your hot breath against the skin of my hip. Your beard would prickle the way the leaves we pushed through moments ago scratched my face and arm. I lay still. Some ancient part of my brain would interpret the sensory inputs I'm getting as those of a wild animal come to investigate whether I am good to eat. You would push my thighs apart and your tongue would slide over my clit, making a sharp contrast between it's warmth and the cool of its absence. You would lick again with the wide flat of your tongue, pushing more roughly this time, the way you would eat a melting ice cream cone, making sure no drop escapes. I, too, am melting. 

You would know I need more so you would slide your finger inside me, it's big and rough and takes a moment to be covered in my slick juices. And that's just right, and the image in my head of being laid out on this slab like a sacrifice, totally naked and vulnerable, exposed to the chilly autumn air, while someone unseen laps hungrily at my clit would make me come. 

Once my breathing slowed down, you would help me sit up and wrap your arms around me so I would warm back up. You would give me back my clothes to hold while you untied the blindfold. Then we would leave, but not without many backward glances to that place, where human things are giving way back to nature.


End file.
